


Dragones y mazmorras

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Falling In Love, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Job - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, New Job, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Sex, Travel, dragon - Freeform, romania - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: No había escogido peor momento para cambiar de trabajo. A decir verdad, con tal de no seguir trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia (lo cual, en verdad, detestaba en cierto modo), hubiese vendido a su madre si hubiese podido.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley





	1. Buscador

No había escogido peor momento para cambiar de trabajo. A decir verdad, con tal de no seguir trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia (lo cual, en verdad, detestaba en cierto modo), hubiese vendido a su madre si hubiese podido. Aunque, en realidad, era por no tener que ver a diario a su jefa. Era difícil de aceptar que ella era mucho mejor que él en todo. Y lo peor es que era cierto, pero jamás lo admitiría. No al menos en voz alta.

Hacía un frío del demonio. Tenía escarcha hasta en las pestañas —literal— y estaba deseando llegar al lugar que le habían indicado. Para colmo, no podía usar su magia porque estaba protegido con un encantamiento y de poco le iba a servir.

Había quedado con un compañero que le iba a llevar hasta el refugio. Estaba aún algo mareado por el viaje que había hecho una hora atrás en traslador, pero tenía que aguantarse, porque si no jamás llegaría a su destino.

También tenía hambre. Siempre que viajaba en traslador le pasaba. Primero náuseas, pero luego hambre. Solo que ahora tenía ambas cosas. Extraño, pero cierto. Tal vez fuera porque esta vez el trayecto fue mucho más lejos. Jamás había viajado tantos kilómetros. Es más, jamás había salido del Reino Unido, pero era esto o seguir aguantando las exigencias de la maldita… jefa. Sí, bueno.

Suspiró. No vio por ninguna parte al chico que le tenía que orientar. ¿Y si se había perdido? Sacó de un bolsillo interno el mapa que le dieron en la oficina del ministerio y vio el puntito azul que sería él y el rojo, que era a donde tenía que llegar. Estaba en el lugar correcto. O sea, que su compañero llegaba tarde. Perfecto. ¿Es que en Durmstrang no enseñan modales o qué? Esas cosas en Hogwarts no se hubiese permitido. Claro que, pensándolo bien, ya no estaban en el colegio y cada uno podía hacer lo que le diera la real gana, pero qué menos que tener un poco de educación y no hacer esperar a alguien a quien tienes que ayudar. ¿O no?

Solo llevaba sesenta minutos en Rumanía y ya la estaba odiando.

Masculló varias cosas mientras seguía andando. Ya casi había llegado al punto de quedada, pero ni rastro del muchacho. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo, aquel que heredó de su abuelo, y lo miró. Las once y cuarto en punto. Había llegado con tiempo más que de sobra.

Está bien, pensó, esperaré quince minutos. Tal vez haya tenido un imprevisto, ¿no?

Bueno, en tal caso, ¿no sería mejor haber mandado una lechuza o un patronus avisando del retraso? Vamos, es lo más lógico, ¿no?

Nada. Las once y media y su acompañante se lo debió tragar la tierra. Y más le vale, porque no estaba para perder su valioso tiempo. Tendría que usar el plan B.

En realidad no había ningún plan B, pero algo debía de improvisar, porque hacía demasiado frío como para quedarse mucho más rato allí. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pedir traslado de trabajo en verano?

Tomó un poco de aire y empezó a pensar. ¿Qué haría la sabelotodo de Granger en su caso? Oh, espera, ¿había pensado en Granger? Y, lo que es peor, ¿estaba imaginándose qué haría en su lugar? Es muy posible que el frío le estuviera congelando hasta el sentido común, pero lo cierto era que, en parte, no le venía mal pensar qué haría ella.

¡Agh!

Ni por todos los galeones del mundo se hubiese imaginado que se le pasaría eso por la mente.

¡Maldita seas, Granger!

Sacó una petaca de su bolsillo interno y bebió un trago de whisky de fuego. Le calentó las entrañas lo suficiente como para poder pensar con un poco más de claridad. Más le valía encontrar una solución a aquello o moriría congelado.

Escuchó un ruido a lo lejos. Parecía que venía desde arriba. Alzó la vista al cielo y pudo ver cómo, entre la niebla, se acercaba lentamente un ejemplar de dragón.

No podía ser.

No le hacía mucha gracia que una de esas bestias se acercara a él. Le aterraba más bien. El corazón le latía con fuerza solo de pensar en que tendría que lidiar con uno de esos ejemplares. Y, para colmo de males, estaba aterrizando a pocos metros de él.

Se escondió como pudo detrás de unos matorrales, con la esperanza de que no le viera o al menos pasar desapercibido. Sabía de sobra que tenían un olfato kilométrico y de poco le serviría, pero al menos quería intentarlo. No sabría cómo huir de ellos.

Escuchó pisadas que se acercaban a él. Alguien tapado hasta las pestañas se aproximaba hacia donde se hallaba. Tal vez fuera su salvación. Corrió hacia él, pidiendo ayuda. El hombre se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó sin entender nada.

—Soy el que te va a llevar hasta tu nuevo puesto de trabajo —contestó con voz algo ronca el hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres el que llega tarde?

—No. Mi compañero ha tenido un pequeño… —Hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar las palabras que quería transmitirle; sabía que como le dijera la verdad, acabaría huyendo—. Ha tenido un percance. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar más de la cuenta, pero el tiempo no está muy a mi favor y volar con un dragón con esta niebla no es tan sencillo como parece.

—Espera, espera, espera… —dijo sobresaltado—, ¿vamos a ir volando en esa cosa?

—¡Eh! Que esa cosa tiene nombre —se ofuscó el hombre.

—No pienso subir a otro de esos. No puedo.

—Ah, bien —dijo alegremente; el joven se mostró bastante aliviado de no tener que volar en eso—. Entonces buena suerte en encontrar el lugar.

Y, dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, dejando al chico atrás.

—¡Espera!

El hombre se giró hacia él. Su mirada parecía seria. Se le notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar a nadie como a aquel impresentable. No llevaba ni dos minutos y ya estaba faltándole al respeto a su más preciado tesoro. Detestaba que la organización no les mandara gente que realmente quisiera el puesto de verdad. Pero no le quedaba otra.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No hay otra opción mejor?

—No —respondió secamente—. Vas a trabajar con ellos te guste o no.

—¿Qué? En el Ministerio de Magia no me dijeron nada de dragones.

—Ya veo…

Se quedó esperando a que rechistara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

—Está bien —dijo el joven, sin más—. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

—No. _Berta_ nos llevará en cuestión de unos diez minutos al refugio. Y está muy bien adiestrada. Está acostumbrada a llevar a todo tipo de personas. Peores que tú, además.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Pero el hombre no le hizo ni caso. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y así lo hizo. El hombre misterioso cogió las riendas que el dragón llevaba y subió con un grácil salto. Miró a su nuevo compañero y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir en el sillín que tenía detrás de él. El chico se la aceptó y se acomodó en el asiento.

Tomó aliento y se agarró a donde pudo. Estaba muy alto y se movía demasiado. Y eso que él había sido **buscador** en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, pero ni punto en comparación volar en una escoba que en aquel animal.

El viaje iba a ser mucho más largo de lo que creía.


	2. Tortuga

El camino al refugio no estaba lejos, como bien le había dicho el hombre, pero para Draco fueron como diez horas. El viaje fue muy ajetreado, mucho más que si hubiese ido en traslador. Sentía el estómago tan revuelto que quiso vomitar, pero se lo tragó por miedo a las posibles burlas de su nuevo compañero. No le apetecía empezar así con él, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó cuando le fue a recoger.

Era un cretino y muy poco comprensible. ¿Es que acaso no veía que él no tenía ni idea de que tendría que montarse en una de las peores bestias que más miedo le daban? Además, como ya le había dicho, ni siquiera le informaron de ello. Solo le dijeron que sería más o menos similar a lo que había hecho hasta ahora, pero ni punto en comparación. Regular los animales mágicos no era nada. Tan solo tenía que ir de aquí para allá, viendo que todo estuviera en regla y poca cosa más. Pero esto… se trataba de animales mucho mas fieros, por el amor de Merlín. ¿Y en serio, de verdad creía que iba a tomárselo bien? Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber dejado su puesto y, hasta vete a saber si también echaría de menos las extrañas exigencias de Granger, pero… peor que esto no era, desde luego.

El dragón comenzó a planear cuando llegaron a una especie de castillo abandonado. Era enorme y siniestro y a Draco le recordaba un montón a Azkaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo solo de pensar en ello; su padre estaba allí y apenas habían hablado desde entonces.

 _Berta_ empezó a dar vueltas en una zona que parecía estar preparada para el descenso de los dragones —ella no era la única que andaba por allí, por lo que dedujo que ese lugar estaba predispuesto para ese fin— y, estirando un poco las patas, hizo un aterrizaje perfecto.

Draco se bajó con cautela del lomo del dragón. Es más, lo hizo incluso antes que el domador. Éste se tomó un momento en hacerlo, ya que estuvo acariciando su cuello y cabeza amistosamente. Le susurraba cosas que no llegó a entender, probablemente porque estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder hacerlo.

Se apeó de su amiga y comenzó a quitarse la bufanda y el pasamontañas. Al hacerlo, un hilo de vaho se formó en su boca al hablar. Su rostro, su mirada, su color de pelo… todo le era completamente familiar. No era necesario pensar demasiado para averiguar de quién se trataba. Ahora entendía el motivo por el que Granger le había enviado aquí: parecía su pequeña venganza por todos los años en los que él le había humillado e insultado. Y encima con un traidor a la sangre como lo era aquel hombre.

Se quitó el abrigo nada más entrar en aquel lúgubre lugar. No sabía si hacía más frío dentro que fuera, pero pronto entrarían en calor, puesto que había vislumbrado unas cuantas chimeneas. Y eso le hizo pensar: ¿no podrían haberle dado las señas para poder llegar hasta el refugio por la red flu? Hubiese sido mucho más cómodo que ir montado en un incómodo sillín a lomos de un dragón, vamos.

Draco se pudo percatar, cuando se remangó la camisa, de que el hombre, el traidor, llevaba un tatuaje de un dragón enroscado a un castillo, muy similar como la de aquel lugar. Se movía con fiereza y escupía fuego por la boca. Era tan real que daba miedo.

Los ojos azulados del hombre se fijaron en Draco. Daba la sensación de que, si pudiera, le mataría con la mirada.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado aún —comenzó a decir el joven Malfoy, intentando parecer lo más cortés posible y queriendo limar asperezas—. Soy Draco Malfoy.

—Sé quién eres —contestó drásticamente apartando la mirada del chico y guiándole a lo que sería su nuevo dormitorio—. Mi futura cuñada ya me ha informado de que llegabas hoy. Pero, te aviso: no ha sido un buen momento para llegar.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Técnicamente ya lo has hecho. Y, digamos, que llevamos tres días muy estresados.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El hombre tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar:

—Se nos ha escapado el tricornio neozelandés justo esta misma mañana, un par de horas antes de tener que ir a por ti. Estaba algo alterado estos dos últimos días, pero esta mañana, a mi compañero, se le ha escapado y ahora está en la enfermería con una quemadura que le cruza media cara y con una herida en el pecho debido al forcejeo que hizo con _Pandora_.

—¿ _Pandora_?

—El dragón que se ha dado a la fuga.

—Oh. No acostumbro a que tengan nombres de personas.

—El caso —continuó, cogiendo un juego de llaves de su pantalón y encajando una de ellas para abrir una de las puertas—, es que ahora Harry está en la enfermería en estado critico.

—¿Pero se pondrá bien?

—Eso espero.

Tras la puerta, entraron por un pasillo que les llevó a la zona de los dormitorios. En cada una de las puertas llevaba el apellido de cada miembro: Thorpe, Jansen, Appleton, Sharman, Fairburn, Frost y, por último, al final del todo, Weasley.

—Hemos llegado —dijo pasivamente mientras abría la puerta con su llave—. En verdad, ibas a quedarte con Harry, pero solo él sabe dónde está la llave de su dormitorio.

—¿Y no se puede abrir la puerta con la varita?

—Primero, eso sería entrar sin su permiso; segundo, aquí, aunque no te lo creas, no se puede hacer magia.

—¿Có… cómo que no? —titubeó Draco.

—Como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta, esto es una vieja cárcel que estuvo abandonada durante décadas. Y la hechizaron para que no se pudiera hacer magia. Ya sabes, para ponérselo un poco más difícil a los presos. Pero claro, el que le hizo ese hechizo falleció hace como dos siglos y es imposible averiguar la contraseña que le puso.

—Pero… en este lugar se ha usado el encantamiento de extensión, claramente. Es como diez veces más grande de lo que se ve por fuera.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo hicimos cuando tuvimos que reconstruir algunas zonas del castillo.

—¿Pero no acabas de decir que no se puede hacer magia?

—Así es. Pero no fuimos nosotros exactamente quienes lo hicimos. Tuvimos que pedirle un poco de ayuda a los elfos domésticos. Ellos son los únicos que tienen ese poder.

—¿Y por qué no hay elfos trabajando por aquí para ese tipo de cosas?

—Porque eso sería esclavizarlos.

—¡Ugh! —bufó Malfoy—. Suenas como a Granger.

—Lo sé. Es por ella que se nos ocurrió recurrir a los elfos para que nos ayudaran. Pero ellos eran libres y lo hicieron de buena gana. Y era algo puntual. No queremos abusar de su buena voluntad. —Hizo una breve pausa para mirar de reojo a Draco—. Suficiente tienen con haber tenido que trabajar para los de tu clase.

Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustó el tono con que lo había dicho. Apretó los puños y se aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Será mejor que dejes tus pertenencias aquí, que tengo que enseñarte cuál va a ser tu trabajo.

* * *

Salieron de la zona de los dormitorios. No parecía haber nadie, pero Draco creyó escuchar a alguien roncar al pasar por una de las habitaciones. Llegaron a un pasillo. Todo estaba mucho más oscuro que en cualquier otra zona. Daba más miedo si cabe. Bajaron por unas escaleras que a Draco les parecieron infinitas. ¿Adónde le estaba llevando? Era como si le fuera a encerrar en alguna celda y tirar la llave de por vida.

Siguió bajando las escaleras. No estaba tan acostumbrado a eso. Recordó sus años en Hogwarts, cuando tenía que subir y bajar cientos de escaleras a todas horas. Pero no recordaba que fueran tantas. ¿O sí? Tal vez esto fuese más cosa del cansancio, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en los calabozos. O al menos en lo que eran antes.

—¡Charlie! —exclamó un hombre emocionado al fondo—. ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí! Hace rato que te estaba esperando.

—Lo siento, Randolph —se excusó el aludido—, he tenido un imprevisto de última hora.

—¿Por lo de _Pandora_?

—Así es.

—Espero que la encontréis pronto.

—Todos lo deseamos.

—¿Y cómo está Thorpe?

—Sobrevivirá. Esto no es nada en comparación con otras cosas. —Charlie miró a Draco casi sin darse cuenta de su presencia—. Por cierto, este es el nuevo. Draco Malfoy.

—Randolph Jansen —se presentó, estrechándole la mano.

—Jansen es uno de los veterimagos de aquí, junto a Thorpe y Appleton.

—Encantado —dijo mientras le aceptaba el saludo. Recordaba haber visto su nombre en la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

—Bueno, ya que estáis aquí, mi trabajo ha terminado por hoy. Charlie, te he dejado el informe en tu despacho. Yo me tengo que ir corriendo, que tengo a Ileana echando chispas.

—¿Ileana es otro dragón? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—No, peor —contestó Charlie con sarcasmo.

—Sí, es mi esposa. Y hace casi tres horas que tendría que haber llegado a casa.

—Será mejor que te vayas antes de que sea peor.

Jansen se esfumó sin apenas hacer ruido.

—¿Está casado?

—Sí, desde hace más de un año. Con una de nuestras dragonologistas.

—Ya, pero… eso quiere decir que su dormitorio está libre, ¿no?

—En teoría sí, pero está inhabilitado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque la llave se la acabó tragando uno de esos ejemplares de dragón que hay ahí fuera. No preguntes.

Y no lo hizo. Era lo mejor.

—Bueno, ahora que Randolph se ha marchado, voy a explicarte tu tarea en este lugar.

Cogió su manojo de llaves y abrió una de las celdas. Desde fuera no se apreciaba, pero cuando entraron había varios huevos de dragón dispuestos en un nido. Draco se acercó con cautela. Eran del tamaño como de su cabeza. Puede que más grandes. Tuvo la tentación de coger uno entre sus manos, pero seguramente Charlie no le dejaría hacerlo.

—Son de _Pandora —_ explicó _—_. ¿Ves esa chimenea de ahí? —dijo señalando al fondo de la estancia—, pues no puedes dejar que se apague nunca.

—Hecho.

—Tienes leña más que de sobra en la celda de al lado. Si fuese necesario, pide más a alguno de los ayudantes. Luego te paso la lista de los que son.

—Entendido.

—Pero, sobre todo, no dejes que nadie que no sea del refugio se acerque a estos huevos.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

Charlie paseó un poco por la celda. Miró fijamente los huevos, recordando el motivo por el que están ahí.

—Es una historia un poco larga…

—Tengo tiempo de sobra.

— _Pandora_ fue rescatada en Polonia. Unos magos, cazadores furtivos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, se la llevaron de su hábitat natural, o sea, Nueva Zelanda. La encerraron en una jaula de mala manera. No estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero seguramente unos seis meses. Ella estaba en libertad, por lo que ninguno de nuestros dragonologistas neozelandeses sabía de su existencia. Allí son mucho más liberales en este sentido. No los tienen tan en cautividad como aquí en Europa. Cuando la rescataron, encontraron también los huevos. Seguramente tendrán unos poco meses, probablemente poco después de su secuestro, por lo que aún le quedan por nacer. Unos meses más. El problema es que, al no estar en su hábitat, pueden sufrir alteraciones irreparables. De hecho, puede que los huevos no lleguen a nacer, por lo que es por eso que tenemos que mantenerlos a una temperatura en donde ellos ahora mismo tendrían que tener, o sea, a unos treinta, aproximadamente. Aquí ahora es invierno, pero en Nueva Zelanda ahora mismo es verano y por eso necesitan calor. Con la chimenea solucionamos ese asunto. Pero no del todo con _Pandora_. Ella, además, estaba malherida, suponemos que por el mal estado en el que se hallaba. Necesita unos cuidados especiales si queremos que sobreviva, pero si no la encontramos pronto, no creo que supere las dos semanas en libertad.

—¿Y por qué se la llevaron?

—La especie de dragón que es _Pandora_ , un tricornio neozelandés, son una de las especies más especiales que hay, ya que sus escamas se usan como remedios de curación. No son fáciles de capturar. Es de las especies de dragón más peligrosas que existe, si no la que más. Por lo que su recompensa por una captura de ese ejemplar vale millones de galeones.

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Está bien. Tengo que vigilar a esos huevos. Y que nadie se los lleve.

—Así es.

—Pues no parece muy difícil, ¿no?

—No, no lo es.

—Pues cuando quieras, me pongo a ello.

—Ah, no. Eso no es todo.

—¿Hay más?

—¿En serio pensabas que ibas a venir aquí a cuidar cuatro huevos de dragón y echar leña a la chimenea, todo eso con un buen sueldo?

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

—La vigilancia de los huevos solo será la mitad de tu jornada. La otra mitad, cuando te releven, tendrás que limpiar las celdas donde duermen los dragones.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No duermen fuera?

—Sí. Los dragones más nuevos suelen hacerlo afuera, porque no están acostumbrados, pero los otros, los que tienen más tiempo, suelen venir a estas celdas a descansar. Algunos hibernan, así que tendrás que limpiarlos con cuidado de no despertarlos.

Draco tragó saliva. La que le estaba cayendo encima en un solo momento.

—Y, por si no lo recordabas —siguió explicando Charlie, con una amplia sonrisa—, aquí dentro no se puede hacer magia, por lo que tendrás que hacerlo a la forma muggle. Hay un armario arriba con todos los utensilios de limpieza. Cuando llegue Sharman a relevarte, te explicará cómo hacerlo. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de marcharme?

—Sí. ¿Tengo que lavar dragones?

—Por el momento, no. Pero tal vez te avisen de ello. ¿Algo más?

—Creo que no.

—Pues perfecto. Si tienes alguna duda más, pregúntale a cualquiera que tengas cerca. Aquí tienes los horarios que te tocan esta semana —dijo extendiéndole un papel—. También el día que libras.

—Una pregunta. Si se presentara un cazador de esos, ¿qué hago?

—En teoría hay alguien vigilando la entrada, por lo que no deberías preocuparte de ello. Pero si llegara el caso… —Charlie miró los huevos con preocupación—. Bueno, en ese caso tendrías que proteger los huevos como si tu vida estuviese en juego. Cuando llegue Shalman te explicará todo con más detalles. Yo he de irme —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras—, que tengo que hablar con mi hermano por la red flu, para felicitarle por el nacimiento de su hijo. Con todo esto que ha pasado con _Pandora_ , no he podido ir a verle. La última vez que hablé con él, mi sobrina Victoire dibujó uno de mis dragones en forma de **tortuga**. Lo sé, adorable.

Charlie se preguntó por qué le estaba contando todo esto. Se encogió de hombros y salió de allí cuanto antes. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para seguir con la charla.

A Draco le preocupaban otras cosas. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se había metido. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de haber cambiado de trabajo.

Iban a ser unos días muy duros.


	3. Armario

—Malfoy, despierta —le susurró Charlie, zarandeándolo.

Draco balbuceó un poco, pero no fue hasta el tercer intento que no reaccionó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al fin, arrastrando más aún las palabras de lo habitual.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Las seis de la mañana.

—Aún me quedan dos horas para mi turno.

—Lo sé, pero he conseguido que te sustituyan hoy. Ahora necesito que te vistas y vengas conmigo. Hoy va a ser un día muy ajetreado y te necesito. Te espero fuera. No tardes.

Draco se levantó de mala gana. Llevaba solo una semana allí y hacía de todo menos descansar. A pesar de tener un día de descanso, no le dejaban casi ni respirar. Si no le necesitaban en un lado, tenía que ir al otro. La noche que más horas durmió fue de unas seis. Y aquella no lo fue. Solo llevaba cuatro horas cuando Charlie le hizo levantarse sin darle más explicaciones.

Se puso lo primero que pilló y salió del dormitorio a toda prisa. Esperaba al menos que, después de eso, le dejaran dormir un rato más. Se lo debían.

Charlie le esperó fuera, como le había indicado. Sujetaba con una mano una escoba y con la otra lo que parecía una capa de mago.

—¿Llevas tu varita? —le preguntó cuando Draco llegó hasta él; éste asintió, adormilado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse, pero ya daba igual, no daba tiempo—. Bien. Toma, ponte esto —le dijo entregándole la capa.

—Tengo la mía. Puedo ir a por ella en un momento.

—No, esta es especial. Es ignífuga.

—¿Igniqué?

—Ignífuga. Que te protege del fuego.

El joven Malfoy, que aún seguía un poco somnoliento, abrió tanto los ojos al escuchar la última palabra que creía que se le saldrían de sus cuencas.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Hay buenas noticias: ha aparecido _Pandora_ no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? Dijiste que yo solo tendría que cuidar de los huevos y limpiar cacas, nada de tratar con dragones.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero, en estos momentos, prefiero que me eches una mano en su rescate. Está malherida y cuantos más seamos, mejor.

—¿Y no había nadie mejor que yo?

—No. Hermione me dijo que eras muy bueno en duelos, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió sin entender qué tenía que ver aquello.

—Así es. Tuve un buen maestro.

—¿Snape?

Draco volvió a asentir.

—Nunca me cayó bien ese patán, pero como duelista era de los mejores de todo Hogwarts.

A Draco le entristecían un poco aquellas palabras, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando de quien fuera, en cierto modo, su mentor. Se colocó la capa y cogió la escoba voladora que le ofreció Charlie.

Lo mejor sería no rechistar más o sería peor.

* * *

—¿Puedo saber por qué estamos agachados y hablando en voz baja? —preguntó Draco en un susurro tan suave que Charlie apenas le podía escuchar.

—Chist. —El dragonologista se puso un dedo en los labios, indicando que no hablara.

Debían permanecer en silencio. Llevaban detrás de unos arbustos como diez minutos, observando algo que Draco no veía. Tal vez estaban esperando a que _Pandora_ llegara o que apareciera de la nada, pero no había forma alguna de saberlo porque nadie le había explicado nada. Seguía sin entender por qué estaba ahí.

Tuvieron que esperar otros quince minutos para averiguarlo. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, tan grande, tan resplandeciente. Tenía las enormes alas desplegadas y una de ellas estaba rota por uno de los picos. Los rayos de sol se asomaron lentamente y se posaron en su piel escamada, haciendo más brillantes sus colores rojizos y morados. Parecía una escultura móvil en esos momentos.

Aunque le espantaban una barbaridad, a Draco le fascinaba verlos. Eran de los seres más hermosos que él había visto en su vida. Ahora entendía por qué el hermano de la comadreja estaba tan maravillado con estos animales. Tenían un halo misterioso pero a la vez hermoso que te dejaba ensimismado. Solo contemplarlo de lejos era una delicia.

Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio gente acercarse al animal. Miró a Charlie, sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Pero no hacía falta ser muy listos para darse cuenta de quiénes se trataban: eran los cazadores furtivos de los que Charlie le había hablado. Por suerte para ellos, eran solo tres.

El Weasley miró a Frost y le hizo una seña. Luego a Janson y Appleton, que asintieron, como diciendo que estaban preparados para su señal. Draco se dio cuenta de que Charlie era el jefe de esta especie de misión. Cuando se cercioró de que estaban todos listos para el ataque, miró a Draco. Éste se puso nervioso y a punto estuvo de echarlo todo a perder. Se le cayó la varita, pero por suerte la pudo recoger a tiempo.

Charlie levantó tres dedos de una mano. Luego dos y, a continuación, uno. Entonces fue cuando gritó:

—¡AHORA!

—¡EXPELLIARMUS! —exclamaron Frost, Janson y Appleton al unísono. Les pillaron desprevenidos y los tres maleantes acabaron desarmados de un plumazo.

—¡ALARTE ASCENDARE! —exclamó Sharman, haciendo volar por los aires a uno de ellos que intentó recuperar su varita.

Mientras tanto, Fairburn agitó su varita y de ella salió unas enredaderas que ataron a los furtivos. Charlie les lanzó otro hechizo para que no pudieran desaparecerse.

—¡Bien hecho, chicos! —animó Charlie, emocionado.

Mientras Frost y Sharman se llevaban a dos de los cazadores, Draco se preguntó qué hacía allí. Apenas había hecho nada y casi entorpece la misión. Pero uno de los cazadores, el tercero, consiguió desatarse, no se sabe cómo y tenía una varita de repuesto, probablemente escondida bajo su túnica y estaba apuntando al joven Weasley. Draco, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, agarró la suya con fuerza, apuntó al malhechor y, con un giro de la varita, exclamó:

—¡DESMAIUS!

El delincuente cayó al suelo, desplomado, inconsciente.

Charlie miró con asombro a Malfoy. Se había quedado un poco pálido, porque no se esperaba aquello. Probablemente, le había salvado la vida.

—Gracias —consiguió decir, aún en shock.

—De nada —le contestó Malfoy.

—Charlie —le llamó Fairburn a lo lejos—, es tu turno.

El joven pelirrojo asintió. De su túnica sacó lo que a Draco le pareció ver una flauta. Pero no era una cualquiera: era alargada, de color marrón y verde y tenía tallada una enredadera. Tenía unos quince agujeros que aparecían y desaparecían constantemente. Charlie comenzó a tocar una melodía hipnotizante. Iba tapando los agujeros grácilmente, mientras soplaba el instrumento con suavidad.

A Draco le estaba gustando la música que estaba tocando. Desconocía esta habilidad del Weasley. Probablemente, pocos sabrían de esto, por lo que tal vez fuese de los pocos a los que deleitara con este pequeño concierto.

_Pandora_ bostezó, echando un poco de fuego por la boca. Cuando se tumbó, Shalman y Frost aprovecharon para reducirla lo suficiente y meterla dentro de un maletín que la transportaría sin problema hasta el refugio. Jansen se metió también.

Draco se quedó estupefacto por lo que acababa de presenciar. No tenía palabras para describir todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le advirtió Charlie—, estará bien. Jansen cuidará muy bien de ella.

* * *

De regreso al refugio, Draco no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante la última hora. Había sido lo más interesante que había hecho desde que llegó. Realmente se sentía útil y hasta le estaba cogiendo el gusto. Tal vez hasta se quisiera quedar más tiempo del que tenía pensado. Pero no lo quería decir en voz alta, no fuera a ser que alguien le tomase la palabra y no pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—¿Quieres verla? —le preguntó Charlie, haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Que si quieres ver a _Pandora_.

—¿La vais a sacar?

—Por el momento no. Estará en el maletín hasta que se mejore del ala. Ha empeorado desde que se escapó y ahora tiene fiebre. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se nos vuelva a escurrir.

—¿Soléis hacer esto normalmente?

—Solo con los casos muy extremos, como los de _Pandora_.

—¿Y por qué no lo hicisteis antes?

—Porque siempre lo usamos como un plan B. Normalmente, intentamos que se calme, intentamos domarlos todo lo que podemos, le hacemos ver que nosotros no somos los malos, que puede confiar en nosotros. Suelen estar más aislados de los demás, pero se calman en seguida en cuanto ven que no corren peligro. Lo malo es cuando están heridos, que tenemos que tener el doble de paciencia, o el triple. Pensamos que, al tener sus huevos con ella, no los abandonaría, por eso no la metimos en el maletín. Pero nos equivocamos. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que pretendía hacer exactamente.

—Tal vez quisiera encontrar algún refugio donde llevar a sus pequeñuelos —respondió Draco casi sin pensar.

—Vaya —comentó Charlie, sorprendido—, pues no había pensado en eso.

Draco se sonrojó. Apenas sabía de dragones, por lo que aquello le hizo sentirse bastante bien.

—Cada especie de dragón es un caso aparte. Pueden reaccionar de forma muy distinta, sobre todo cuando ven que están en peligro. Tal vez, que no lo sé, _Pandora_ supiera que sus furtivos estarían cerca y quisiera atacarlos. O vengarse. Los tricornios neozelandeses son así de puñeteros. Como les hagas una, lo recuerdan toda la vida y se suelen vengar. Lo que no sé es qué le dieron cuando aparecieron para que no les hiciera nada.

—No son furtivos cualquiera, eso está más que claro.

—No, no lo son. Nos dimos cuenta hace mucho. Van muy preparados para este golpe. Pero sus trucos no los sabemos.

—Hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco no estaba muy seguro de si debía decirlo en voz alta. Ese no era el objetivo de su estancia allí.

O tal vez sí.

—Si algo aprendí de los mortífagos es que, si quieres averiguar algo, solo hay una manera de hacerlo.

Charlie parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose si realmente era eso lo que estaba insinuando, antes de contestar:

—¿Te refieres a torturarlos hasta que lo confiesen?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es el único lenguaje que entiende esta gente.

Charlie se quedó pensativo. Todos los del refugio eran magos y brujas muy pacíficos. Odiaban en extremo la violencia y estaban en contra de usarla para beneficio propio. Pero, pensándolo fríamente, no era mala idea. Necesitaban respuestas y no veía otra solución más fiable.

—Lo comentaré con los demás —dijo, no muy convencido.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las habitaciones, en silencio absoluto. Charlie cogió su llave y abrió la puerta. Draco entró primero; Charlie detrás.

—Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre si quieres —le comunicó Charlie, mientras abría su **armario** para sacar ropa limpia y dejarla sobre una silla.

Draco asintió. Realmente, estaba molido. Necesitaba un buen descanso. Se recostó de buena manera mientras observaba al Weasley desvestirse. A pesar de ser invierno, tenía la piel ligeramente tostada, probablemente del calor que desprendían las jaulas de los dragones. Se fijó en sus cicatrices, en las que tenía en los brazos. Pero tenía más: Una en el pecho, casi rozándole el estómago y otra en la espalda, por encima de las nalgas.

De pronto, se fijó en esta zona de su anatomía. Sin entender por qué, su mirada estaba clavada en sus posaderas. Las tenía redondas y perfectas. Daba la sensación de que se habían moldeado con el fuego de los dragones, pero no era así. Era una zona intacta. Lisa, suave, pálida. Sin siquiera una marca de nacimiento. Sentía la necesidad de acercarse y tocar esa piel inmaculada, de sentir el tacto entre sus dedos. Aunque también por el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería acariciar esas quemaduras, estirar ligeramente esa segunda piel.

¿Pero por qué narices estaba pensando en todo aquello?

Se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia la pared, intentando sofocar el calor que le acababa de entrar por todo el cuerpo al pensar en todo aquello. Pero, sobre todo, para bajar la erección que tenía entre las piernas.


	4. Cama

Su respiración era lenta. Sentía cómo todo el cuerpo le ardía. Estaba débil. Muy débil. Apenas podía moverse o pestañear. El día anterior había sido algo duro, pero no entendía que aquella mañana no pudiera ni levantarse.

Todo era muy extraño.

No paraba de tener sueños en donde aparecía Charlie constantemente.

_Se encontraba cerca de un arroyo. La hierba era fresca y el viento le azotaba el pelo. Estaba descalzo y sentía cosquilleos en los pies al andar. Y allí estaba él, junto al riachuelo, completamente desnudo. Su piel, acanelada por el sol, resplandecía con cientos de miles de gotas decorándole el cuerpo de forma majestuosa. Su tatuaje de dragón se movía por todo su anatomía. Parecía que se le fuese a salir en cualquier momento._

_Él se dio la vuelta y le miró. Sonrió al verle. Extendió una mano, aún húmeda, y se la ofreció. Draco se la aceptó encantado. Charlie se la apretó._

_Se abrazaron. Sus cuerpos, totalmente como vinieron al mundo, se unieron en uno. Charlie desplegó sus alas, similares a las del dragón de su tatuaje, y emprendieron el vuelo, más allá de las nubes y las estrellas._

— _Todo saldrá bien —susurró el joven pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules ahora se tornaron de un color morado, casi rojizo, como su pelo._

_De pronto, un huracán les sorprendió y les separó de inmediato. Draco no podía ver nada. Solo oscuridad._

_Se hallaba en el suelo tirado. No muy lejos de él estaba Charlie. Sus alas estaban partidas. Había sangre, mucha sangre. El río carmesí le llegaba a rozar el cuerpo desnudo._

_Quería gritar, llamar a Charlie, preguntarle qué pasaba. Pero él no respondía. Seguía inerte en el suelo, con los ojos violáceos ahora carentes de vida alguna._

_Draco lloraba. Sollozaba por la pérdida._

_Se sentía impotente._

La voz de Charlie fue lo que le sacó de su estado onírico. Draco respiró aliviado. Él estaba bien. Quiso sonreír, pero no podía. El cuerpo entero le dolía demasiado y apenas podía mover un solo músculo.

—No me puedo levantar —susurró con mucha dificultad.

Weasley le miró con preocupación. Se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Le tocó la frente y le secó unas gotas de sudor con un dedo.

—Estás ardiendo.

Draco quiso reír y decirle que la culpa era suya por su estado, pero no pudo. En efecto, estaba febril y ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía o decía.

—¿Te puedes mover? —Draco negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te duele todo el cuerpo? —Malfoy asintió—. ¿Te da vueltas la cabeza? —Volvió a asentir—. Abre la boca, que te la examine un momento. —Draco obedeció, sacando débilmente la lengua; la tenía de un tono púrpura, justo como Charlie se imaginaba—. Me temo, colega, que has pillado la gripe del dragón.

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —preguntó, arrastrando demasiado las palabras. Le costaba horrores tragar. Tenía la garganta muy hinchada y le molestaba al hablar.

—Una enfermedad que se coge cuando se está mucho tiempo expuesto a los dragones. No todos la cogen, solo los que vienen de fuera o no están acostumbrados a estar con ellos la pillan.

—¿Y… por qué… nadie… me avisó… de esto…?

—Porque también los hay con suerte y nunca la han cogido. Thorpe, el veterimago que fue atacado por Pandora cuando llegaste, jamás había tratado con dragones ni nada y jamás la ha cogido. Está sano como un roble. Además, no podemos estar pendiente de todo ni de todos. Esto es algo que no nos preocupa mucho.

—A… mí sí…

—Tranquilo, no te vas a morir, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero estarás jodido por lo menos una semana entera.

—¡Una semana! —Draco se quejó tras su exclamación por el dolor que le causó.

—Puede que más… depende de cómo reaccione tu cuerpo ante la medicación y demás.

—¿Cuánto más?

—Lo máximo que se han registrado han sido dos semanas. Pero eso han sido casos muy extremos. Y escasos. La media está entre siete y diez días.

—¿Tú…? —empezó a decir, pero le dio un ataque de tos.

— ¿Si la he pillado? Sí, dos veces. Pero de eso fue hace años y no me he vuelto a enfermar de esto. Y menos mal, porque la segunda vez me pilló de visita en casa de mis padres y me pasé todas mis vacaciones en la **cama** sin poder levantarme. Y fue horrible.

—¿Por tu madre?

—No, no fue por ella. Más bien por mis hermanos. No fue nada divertido que vinieran a todas horas a pegarte cosas asquerosas en la piel o a maquillarte o cosas por el estilo.

Draco recordaba vagamente a sus hermanos los bromistas. Apenas los había tratado, pero recordaba que eran dos, probablemente gemelos o mellizos. Jamás se preocupó de si seguían vivos o no. A decir verdad, desconocía nada de la vida o familia de Charlie.

—Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

—¡No, por favor! —exclamó con cierta dificultad—. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Pero por qué? Allí estarás mucho más cómodo y mejor atendido.

—Esa enfermera me odia.

—¿Magdalena? Pero si es un encanto de mujer…

—Pues a mí me odia…

Draco empezó a toser y a Charlie no le quedó otra que aceptar la petición del enfermo.

—Está bien, pero que conste que yo apenas tengo tiempo para mí, así que no podré cuidarte todo lo que necesitas.

—No importa. Estaré bien.

—No lo estarás, créeme.

—Insisto, no importa. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—No lo harás. No puedes moverte. Ese es uno de los síntomas que tiene esta enfermedad. Te impide moverte durante días. Necesitas que alguien te dé de comer y cosas así.

Draco dio un largo suspiro.

—Comeré poco o solo cuando puedas hacerlo…

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego, era más cabezota de lo que imaginaba.

—De acuerdo. Pero, como tenga que salir fuera, mando a Magdalena quieras o no.

Draco refunfuñó, pero aceptó de mala gana. Charlie salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la enfermería, donde se encontraba allí la enfermera.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunto con su amable sonrisa, mientras le cosía una herida a un hombre.

—Vengo a que me des todo lo necesario para la gripe de dragón.

—¿Quién se enfermó?

—Malfoy.

—¿El nuevo?

—El mismo.

—¿Y por qué no lo traes aquí? Apenas hay pacientes ahora en reposo.

—Porque dice que le odias.

—¡Yo no le odio!

—Díselo a él.

—Es que es un chico muy raro y no para de quejarse por todo. Pero yo no le odio.

—Pues también es un testarudo y no hay manera. Así que me toca hacer de enfermero con él.

—Un enfermero muy guapo —le dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

—Y ocupado. No sé ni cómo lo haré porque apenas tengo tiempo para comer y poco más estos días.

—¿Pandora? —Charlie sonrió; la enfermera se acercó a la vitrina y empezó a sacar varios ungüentos, pociones, botellines y demás instrumentos médicos que el joven iba a necesitar—. Necesitarás todo esto. Te lo anotaré todo en un papel para que sepas cuánto darle y cuándo. Lo malo es que tenemos un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Es posible que le suba más la fiebre.

—¿Pero no hay ya algo para hacerla bajar?

—Sí, pero si le sube… tienes que ponerle gasas por todo el cuerpo una vez por hora…

—¿En serio? No recordaba nada de eso cuando la pasé.

—No lo recuerdas por la fiebre alta. Normalmente, estás tan débil que te la pasas casi inconsciente.

—Pues no sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

—Si me necesitas, voy para allá.

—Se va a poner histérico.

—He lidiado con gente mucho peor. No te preocupes.

Dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía, le extendió el trozo de pergamino con las instrucciones de los medicamentos y le dio todo lo necesario.

—Procura que beba mucho líquido, a ser posible agua.

—Lo intentaré. —Le guiñó un ojo también, metió lo que le dio en los bolsillos de su túnica y se marchó.

* * *

_Draco estaba acostado, sin moverse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo al lugar donde se hallaba. Estaba en una de las habitaciones del refugio, pero no era la suya. No era la que compartía con Charlie._

_¿Dónde diantres estaba?_

_Se levantó. Sentía frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa. Comenzó a tiritar. De repente, una bola de fuego que no supo de dónde salía se estrelló contra su habitación, dejándola completamente en llamas. Draco se protegía con las manos y brazos todo lo que pudo para que el incendio no le alcanzase. Se acurrucó en un rincón, lo más alejado posible de todo aquello._

_Escuchó una voz. Le era muy familiar. Estaba algo distorsionada, tal vez por el fuego, tal vez por otra cosa, pero no le oía bien. Una figura oscura estaba en la puerta del dormitorio. Era grande y voluptuosa. Se le acercó lentamente hasta quedarse a su lado. Draco cerró los ojos, pero, cuando los abrió, aquella forma estaba junto a él._

_No, no podía ser._

— _Vincent —susurró Draco._

_Pero él estaba muerto. Llevaba seis años muerto, calcinado entre las llamas que él mismo provocó._

— _No, no, no, no puede ser —repetía una y otra vez, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_La sonrisa torcida, casi inhumana de Crabbe le hizo erizar la piel. Tenía los ojos de un color rojo fuego, del mismo que aquellas llamaradas._

_No entendía nada._

_Un viento inexplicable comenzó a apagar el fuego, lo suficiente para que la figura maligna de Vincent Crabbe desapareciera._

_Ahora solo había humo y cenizas en la estancia._

_Charle descendió de su vuelo, con sus enormes alas de dragón desplegadas. Sin apenas pisar el suelo, levantó en peso a Draco y se lo llevó volando. Le abrazó tan fuerte que Draco pensó que lo iba a matar del estrujamiento._

_A lo lejos, había un gran lago. Charlie le sonrió dulcemente y le susurró al oído:_

— _Confía en mí._

_Le soltó de golpe y Draco cayó al vacío. El agua fresca del lago le aliviaba el calor provocado por el fuego._

_Ahora sentía calma y mucha paz. Su cuerpo flotaba en aquel lago, etéreo._

_Respiraba frescor._

_Charlie le abrazó por detrás. Draco se dio media vuelta para tenerle frente a él. Ya no tenía sus alas. Se abrazó a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con mucha delicadeza._

_Charlie le acariciaba la espalda suavemente._

_Ya no estaban en el lago, sino en el dormitorio. En su dormitorio. En la cama de él, junto a esas sábanas que tantas veces había soñado tenerlas enredadas en su cuerpo desnudo tras una noche de pasión._

— _Draco… —escuchó su dulce voz—. Draco…_

Dio un respingo. Vio a Charlie junto a él, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la suya propia y, con ojos soñolientos, le preguntó qué hacía ahí.

—Te acosté en mi cama mientras estuviste inconsciente. —Draco parpadeó varias veces, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima—. No podía permitir que pasaras por esto en ese viejo camastro. Creo que estarás más cómodo en la mía.

De haber podido moverse, se hubiese levantado de golpe y le hubiese plantado el mejor de los besos que jamás le hubiesen dado.

Miró al frente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero estaba completamente desnudo, con la única vestimenta que un montón de trapos en su piel, que emanaban un fuerte olor de algo que le resultaba familiar.

—Te he puesto gasas de agua fría con ungüento de romero de fuego para bajar la fiebre.

Romero de fuego. A eso olía aquellos paños. Su madre los solía usar para preparar té o algunas comidas. Jamás pensó que servirían también para eso. De lo que se entera uno cuando está enfermo.

De pronto, recordó el estado en el que estaba. Si no llevaba nada más que aquellos trozos de tela que le había puesto su compañero quería decir que… Sí, efectivamente. Observó que, en su entrepierna, tenía otro trapo y la sentía algo húmeda. Le rezó a todos los dioses que se le pasaban por la mente para que fuese cosa del ungüento y no de otra cosa peor. Casi que preferiría que fuese un poco de orina; a fin de cuentas, está enfermo, no se puede mover y alguna escapada se le puede pasar. Pero… _eso_ no. Aunque, evidentemente, se le notaba demasiado el bulto y aquel paño no le tapaba lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

—Sí… ejem… —carraspeó, algo avergonzado—. Te pusiste a gritar y no sabía qué hacer.

—Estaba soñando con Magdalena —bromeó Draco, no sin notar un enorme nudo en la garganta por el dolor.

—Pues luego no sé con quién estarías soñando, pero parecías… disfrutar mucho.

Draco daba las gracias mentalmente de estar con la fiebre alta para que no viera el rubor que se le estaba subiendo por las mejillas.

—No será por la nueva medimaga, ¿verdad? —Charlie le guiñó un ojo con picardía; a Draco se le puso más dura solo con eso y no por la chica que mencionaba.

—No, apenas la he visto un par de veces.

—Pues es muy guapa. Y serás más o menos de tu edad.

—No es mi tipo.

No. Claro que no lo era. Porque a quien quería empotrar en ese momento era al idiota de ese pelirrojo que no paraba de insinuarle cosas que no eran.

—Bueno, pues creo que ya podemos retirar todo esto —dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

Comenzó a quitarlas una a una, con mucho cuidado, como si su piel fuese tan fina que solo con el hecho de tener aquello encima se fuese a romper.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, una vez que quitase todos los trozos de tela.

—Un poco mejor.

—¿Tienes frío? —Draco negó con la cabeza; Charlie le tocó un brazo y lo tenía un poco helado, pero tal vez fuera del efecto del romero de fuego.

Se acercó a su frente y posó sus labios en ella. A Draco le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Pero por qué le gustaba tanto torturarle con cosas así?

—No pienses nada raro. No sé dónde me ha puesto Magdalena el termómetro y así es como nos tomaba la temperatura mi madre cuando no lo tenía a mano.

Draco quiso ponerle un monumento a la Señora Weasley solo por eso.

—Aún tienes fiebre, pero creo que menos que antes de ponerte el romero. De todos modos, mejor te lo vuelvo a poner en un rato, para que descanses.

Cogió una sábana y se la puso encima. Draco agradeció que lo hiciera, porque así le resultaba menos vergonzoso.

—Por cierto, tengo buenas noticias —comenzó a decir el dragonologista mientras cogía un bol que había en la mesita y le daba vueltas con una cuchara—. He conseguido tener cuatro días libres para poder cuidar de ti, colega. Así que seré todo tuyo este tiempo.

Dejó un momento el bol en la mesita y le acomodó la almohada para incorporarlo. Draco sonrió ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras. Era lo mejor que le podía haber dicho desde que enfermó. Charlie volvió a coger el bol, que contenían gachas y miel, y cogió un poco con una cuchara. Se la llevó a los labios para comprobar la temperatura. Estaba tibio.

—De todos modos, no te creas que te vas a librar de Magdalena, ¿eh? Porque yo no podré cuidar de ti todos estos días. Solo los que me han permitido mis compañeros dragonologistas.

—Gracias —dijo Draco tras tragar la primera cucharada del mejunje.

—No me las des. Yo con que te portes bien y hagas todo lo que te diga, me conformo.

—Lo seré —respondió tajante, con una sonrisa idiota, recibiendo de muy buena gana una segunda cucharada.

Estaba feliz. Iban a ser los mejores cuatro días de su estancia. Iba a disfrutar de cada segundo que Charlie le dedicara más que nunca.

—¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó con cierta picardía en su voz que Charlie no percató; ojalá le dijera que con él, aunque eso era muy poco probable.

—En tu cama. —Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Draco le miró con cierta vergüenza.

—No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo. Esto es mucho más cómodo que eso.

Lo único positivo que le veía a eso era que le dejaría su aroma en las sábanas y cuando se recuperase dormiría mejor. Aunque cachondo, las cosas como son. Y ahora mismo lo estaba. Demasiado.

—Para la cena tendrás caldo de pollo. Cuanto más ligero mejor. Y líquido, mucho líquido. Para que te recuperes pronto.

Deseando estaba que llegara la cena. Aunque lo que más ansiaba era la hora en que le echara de nuevo el ungüento.

* * *

Esta vez estaba consciente. Se forzó demasiado para poder estarlo. Quiso saber cómo lo hacía, cómo le cuidaba.

Charlie preparó un recipiente con agua fría para ir empapando las gasas y luego le echaba un poco del frasco con el romero de fuego. Se lo colocaba con delicadeza sobre la piel. Draco podía sentir aquel frescor que, junto al aroma, le aliviaba mucho los síntomas. Le gustaba el roce de sus dedos en su piel. Era tan reconfortante.

Mierda.

Eso le estaba excitando muchísimo. Su entrepierna se estaba hinchando poco a poco y no podría evitarlo. Y, para colmo, lo iba a presenciar. Y esta vez no tenía la excusa de que estaba soñando. Esta vez no sabría dónde meterse.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Y mil veces joder.

—Veo que esto te está gustando más de lo que pensaba —bromeó. Pero, igualmente, joder—. No te preocupes. A mí me pasaba también. Y es peor cuando es tu madre quien te está poniendo esto.

La sola idea de imaginarse a su madre poniéndole aquello hizo que se le bajara la erección casi al momento. Y pensar en que fuese la Señora Weasley más aún. Pero le volvió a subir cuando le rozó su zona más erógena con la mano al ponerle uno de los paños cerca de la ingle.

—Procuraré terminar lo antes posible.

—¡No! —exclamó casi sin pensar. Se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado demasiado—. Quiero decir… que no te preocupes. Tarda todo lo que necesites. Yo estaré bien.

—Vaya. Solo lo dije porque pensé que te estabas sintiendo incómodo.

—No lo estoy en absoluto. Me está gustando mucho, para serte sincero.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca casi disparadas y sin poder detenerlo.

—Pues… me siento halagado. Me gusta saber que estoy siendo un buen enfermero para ti. Espero poder complacerte en más cosas.

—Pues podrías follarme hasta dejarme seco. Eso sí que me complacería.

Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquello. Su lengua iba de manera independiente a lo que él deseaba decir.

Charlie alzó una ceja. Y se echó a reír.

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro. Llevo tres día soñando que me comes la polla hasta que te atragantas con ella.

Draco quería morirse. No entendía nada. Lo único que podía ser era que aquello fuera por un efecto secundario de la medicación que estaba tomando o un síntoma más de aquella gripe de dragón. O puede que una mezcla de ambas cosas.

De haber podido moverse, hubiese salido corriendo de allí y tal vez no volvería. Sin embargo, a Charlie parecía divertirle mucho la situación.

—¿Y qué más has soñado?

—Pues de todo: desde fornicar como conejos sin parar hasta hacer el sesenta y nueve.

Draco quería callarse, pero no podía. Charlie disfrutaba de su estado y no lo ocultaba en absoluto.

—Veo que hemos estado muy ocupados en tus sueños.

Silencio. Como abriera otra vez la boca iba a decirle otra burrada más.

—¿Y desde cuándo llevas soñando con esto?

—Prácticamente desde que llegué. Aunque tal vez fuese desde la primera vez que te vi desnudo.

IM-PO-SI-BLE. Definitivamente, su boca actuaba de forma independiente a lo que su cerebro le ordenaba.

—¿Y te gustó lo que viste?

—¿Que si me gustó? —bufó entre risas—. No solo me gustó, sino que me dejaste el cipote como el palo de un churrero y en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería dejarte ese culo prieto como la bandera de Japón.

—Entiendo. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—Hasta la médula.

Charlie no se esperaba esa respuesta. Ya no le estaba resultado tan divertido aquello. Se puso muy serio mientras terminaba de ponerle los trapos. Draco se le quedó mirando.

—Podrías decir algo.

—¿Como qué?

—Pues no sé, como que me calle o mandarme a la mierda o lo que sea.

—Es que no sé qué decir. Solo que me sorprende que el hijo de un purista le diga todo eso a un traidor a la sangre…

—¿Y eso te molesta o te disgusta?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero me pregunto qué pensaría tu padre si se enterara de esto…

—¡Mi padre me importa tres zurullos de trol estreñido en estos momentos de mi vida! No ha hecho más que amargarme la existencia, obligándome a hacer cosas que no quería, a pesar de que mi madre le suplicara que no lo hiciera… Sé que he sido un gilipollas, pero… —Se quedó callado por un momento. Charlie quería que continuase, pero no quería parecer demasiado ansioso por saberlo todo. Fue entonces cuando por fin continuó—: He estado muy perdido durante años y es ahora cuando sé qué es lo que quiero. Aunque puede que sea tarde para mí por culpa de mis malas decisiones en la vida. Fui un niñato en el pasado y me porté demasiado mal con gente que, probablemente, no se lo merecía. Ni siquiera sentía la mayoría de las palabras que decía. Solo intentaba ser una copia de mi padre y… ¿de qué me ha servido? De nada.

Hubo otra pausa. Charlie se levantó de la silla cuando terminó.

—Lo siento. Ha debido ser la medicación o la fiebre lo que me esté haciendo hablar de más.

—No, el que te debe una disculpa debo ser yo.

Draco frunció el ceño y le miró con incredulidad. No se podía creer que, después de soltarle aquella perorata, recibiría una disculpa. Ahora sí que estaba realmente confuso.

—No es cosa de la medicación ni de la fiebre. Magdalena se debió de confundir al darme el antiinflamatorio para tu garganta y, en cambio, cogió _veritaserum_. Me dijo que le echara a la comida tres gotas una vez al día, que sería suficiente para calmar el dolor. La misma cantidad que con _veritaserum_. El frasco es muy similar y de ahí que se liara. No me di cuenta hasta que ya llevabas tres cucharadas de la avena. Por eso es que no te he querido dar más conversación, para que no dijeras nada que no debieras. Y pensé que se iría el efecto cuando empecé con el romero de fuego, pero… se ve que aún dura. Así que, lo dicho: lo lamento mucho.

—No. No tienes por qué disculparte. No ha sido adrede.

—Lo sé. Pero has empezado a hablar y me ha resultado, cuando menos, interesante saber todo lo que has dicho. Sentía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegarías. Pero no imaginé que tanto. Por eso mismo, te pido disculpas. No ha estado bien. Y mucho menos cuando se trata de algo tan… —Charlie quiso buscar la palabra más delicada posible— íntimo.

—¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho?

—No.

—¿Incómodo?

—No.

—Pues entonces no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ha sido un accidente y, bueno, la verdad es que me siento hasta liberado.

—En ese caso, me alivia saberlo.

—Sí, aunque me duele la garganta.

—Y eso que aún no me has comido la polla hasta el fondo.

Draco se echó a reír a pesar del dolor que sentía en la garganta.

—Más quisieras.

—Lo sé. Pero nunca dejo que me hagan nada de eso estando enfermo.

Se carcajeó, le guiñó un ojo y se levantó del asiento. Salió de la habitación dejando a Draco anonadado, sin saber qué decir y con la incógnita rondándole por la cabeza.


	5. Mezquindad

Era su último día. No se lo podía creer. Hubiera hecho lo imposible para poder ralentizar el tiempo, pero allí estaba, llorando en las sombras por su inminente marcha.

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Aún le quedaba como una hora para poder levantarse. Se dio media vuelta y vio la larga melena rojiza que se asomaba entre las sábanas. Aún dormía. Dio un largo suspiro y acarició suavemente el tatuaje del dragón con un dedo.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto le iba a echar de menos!

Cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en ello. No pudo más que recordar cómo empezó todo aquello.

* * *

La fiebre y la gripe de dragón se le curaron más rápido de lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Tuvo a su disposición a Charlie durante sus días de recuperación, por lo que no pudo estar mejor atendido. Aunque le fastidió que los dos últimos días tuviera que ausentarse y ser atendido por la enfermera del refugio, Magdalena.

Por mucho que ella dijera que no, sí que le trataba mal. Cada vez que le miraba la marca de su brazo, parecía como que le estuviera perdonando la vida. Y eso no le gustaba. No tenía que darle explicaciones de nada. No tenía por qué tratarle de ese modo, cuando él había intentado ser lo más amable que podía ser… y eso que no le resultaba muy fácil, puesto que no estaba en su carácter serlo.

Llegó a pensar que Charlie le rehuía. Cada vez que se encontraban, él cambiaba de rumbo o se apartaba o se daba media vuelta o cosas similares. En el dormitorio, siempre se lo encontraba ya dormido —o, posiblemente, lo fingiera— o esperaba a que Draco se durmiera para entrar.

Lo estaba aceptando. Y era lo más lógico. Después de todo lo que le llegó a confesar, después de declarar que estaba enamorado de él, no le sorprendía lo más mínimo su reacción. Seguramente no quería saber más nada de él o del asunto. O de ambos. Y, seguramente, estaría deseando que se completasen los seis meses de contrato para poder perderle de vista cuanto antes.

Hasta aquella noche de abril.

Habían pasado menos de dos semanas desde que se recuperó. Decidió salir a tomar algo al pueblo que había cerca del refugio. Pensó que sería bueno, ya que después de casi tres meses estando allí, no había salido mucho sin motivos de trabajo y no le vendría mal despejarse un poco.

Tenía la intención de emborracharse hasta perder el sentido.

Y si me muero nadie me va a echar de menos, pensó.

Entró en el primer local que encontró. Era un bar un poco oscuro, sin apenas ventilación, lleno de gente con unas cuantas copas de más, algunos vomitando cerca de la barra, otros orinando donde les venía bien. A Draco le entró náuseas solo con ver aquella imagen. La mezcla de alcohol, pis, devuelto y a saber qué más no le atraía en absoluto, pero lo prefirió. Tal vez ese tipo de locales era lo que él necesitaba. Nadie que le conociera, nadie que le juzgara, nadie a quien rendirle cuentas ni explicaciones.

Se dirigió a la barra. Sorteó a dos hombres que estaban en el suelo durmiendo la mona. Miró al camarero, que parecía que le importaba bien poco el estado de su bar, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes como pudo. A saber si estará limpio, pensó, pero me da igual.

—Un whisky de fuego doble, por favor —pidió, quitándose de encima a un borracho que tenía justo al lado y se estaba quedando dormido en su hombro.

—Aquí no tenemos de eso, amigo —le informó el barman.

—¿Y qué tenéis?

El hombre se dio media vuelta un segundo, señaló varias botellas y comenzó a mencionarlas:

—Cerveza de calabaza, cerveza de jengibre, tequila picante, ginebra lunar, sombra de brandy y vodka de hielo y fuego.

Miró a Draco, esperando respuesta pronto. El joven no tenía ni la menor idea de aquellas bebidas, pero le daba exactamente igual.

—Póngame el más fuerte que tengas.

Acto seguido, el camarero cogió la botella de vodka de hielo y fuego. Puso un vaso ancho, sospechosamente limpio, y le echó el líquido. De la botella salió un chorro de color carmesí que echaba humo. Llenó el vaso hasta la mitad y se lo sirvió a Draco. Éste lo cogió de buena gana, se lo llevó a los labios y…

—Yo que tú no haría eso —le interrumpió el barman.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Se nota que eres novato por aquí —le dijo arqueando una ceja—. Debes soplar el contenido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo haces te puedes quedar sin esófago. Y no es nada agradable.

Draco, que aún tenía el vaso cerca de los labios, obedeció sin pensarlo. Sopló suavemente y vio cómo aquel brebaje se tornaba de rojo a un azul casi blanquecino. Lo olisqueó un poco. Olía fuerte, mucho más de lo que parecía. Miró al barman y éste le indicó con la cabeza que ya podía tomarlo. Lo bebió de un trago. Sintió cómo sus entrañas le ardían y a la vez le congelaban por dentro. Era una sensación terriblemente extraña.

Le gustaba. Pidió otra.

El borracho que estaba a su lado volvió a apoyarse en su hombro. Molesto, Draco le apartó una vez más, esta vez retirándole la capucha que llevaba puesta sin querer y pudo percatarse de quién era.

No se lo podía creer.

—Charlie…

—¡Pero si es mi gran amigo Draco Culito-Fino Malfoy! —vociferó Charlie al escuchar su voz, con cierta dificultad, y le rodeó con un brazo el cuello—. ¿Qué, sigues pensando en querer ponerme mirando a Hogwarts o ya se te ha pasado esa mariconada?

Draco se puso más colorado que el color de pelo de su interlocutor. Le parecía humillante lo que le acababa de soltar, y más delante de un montón de desconocidos. No importaba que estuvieran borrachos, no era lugar para hablar de eso. Y menos cuando quería olvidarlo.

Sentía que las mejillas le ardían y no por el alcohol precisamente.

—Estás demasiado bebido, así que haré como que no has dicho nada —masculló entre dientes, quitándose el brazo de Charlie de encima.

—Vamos, Draco, ¿te has enfadado? ¡Si estaba de broma, amigo mío! —Charlie hipó tras decir aquello y le sonrió de una manera extraña. La mirada la tenía tan perdida que Draco dudaba en si le estaba mirando a la cara o a la persona que tenía detrás de él.

—Será mejor que volvamos al refugio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ahora eres mi madre? —vaciló el Weasley, acercándose peligrosamente a Draco.

—No, porque temo que puedas hacer alguna estupidez.

Charlie acercó su boca a su oído, para que solo él pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

—Tal vez esa estupidez te guste.

Se apartó de inmediato para ver su reacción. Se echó a reír. Se tambaleó un poco y casi se cae al suelo. Draco le sujetó de un brazo, lo que impidió la caída.

—Vamos a marcharnos, te guste o no.

Cogió el vaso de vodka que le había servido el camarero, le sopló, se lo bebió de un trago y dejó el vaso encima de la barra. Rodeó su cuello con el brazo de Charlie y le agarró por la cintura.

—Será mejor que te sujetes bien, porque el paseo va a ser largo.

* * *

Draco lamentaba que no pudiera desaparecerse en su dormitorio. El camino hasta las habitaciones fue largo y tedioso, a pesar de que no se tardaba más de dos minutos en llegar. Pero tener que arrastrar a un borracho como lo estaba Charlie, que a cada rato se desmayaba, no fue tarea fácil.

Cuando por fin llegaron, le acostó como pudo en su cama. Charlie cayó fulminado, bocabajo, en ella. Draco le quitó los zapatos y le tapó con la sábana. Al día siguiente sería un día largo y duro, lo veía venir.

Y no se equivocaba.

Charlie apenas se movió de postura. En cambio, Draco no paró de dar vueltas en su cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho un Charlie bastante ebrio.

¿Eso quería decir que también pensaba en él o solo estaba bromeando? No podía parar de recordar su mirada traviesa al decírselo. Sus labios carnosos torciéndose en una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

De no haber estado como iba, seguramente hubiese hecho alguna locura, pero suficiente tenía con tener que verlo a diario como para complicarse más la vida.

Pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Que lo que le dijo era fruto del alcohol y nada más.

Cuando Charlie se despertó, le había preparado un zumo especial para la resaca. Lo tenía justo al lado de su mesita de noche y se lo tomó del tirón en cuanto lo vio. Estaba asqueroso, pero sabía que le aliviaría el tamborileo incesante que llevaba en ese momento metido en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Draco cuando regresó al dormitorio.

—Como si miles de millones de duendecillos de Cornualles estuvieran jugando dentro de mis sesos ahora mismo —contestó, apoyando la palma de una de sus manos en la frente y cerrando los ojos mientras hacía presión con ella.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Yo antes me pasaba los fines de semana de borrachera en borrachera y he pasado por muchas de esas.

—Yo llevaba sin tomar nada como tres años y se nota.

—Se te pasará en unos minutos.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el zumo.

—Es lo que menos puedo hacer por ti después de cuidar de mí cuando estuve enfermo.

—Bueno, no es lo mismo, la verdad. Lo tuyo fue involuntario. Esto me lo busqué yo solito. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué bebí tanto.

—No le busques más explicación. No pasa nada.

—Por recordar, no recuerdo ni cómo llegué hasta aquí.

Draco se le quedó mirando. No estaba muy seguro si debía decirle o no lo que le había dicho o que había sido él quien le trajo sano y salvo.

—Lo importante es que estás bien.

—Sí, eso sí. —Se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida, queriendo recordar algo más—. Aunque tengo la sensación de que hice o dije algo estúpido.

—Probablemente, pero mejor no pensar en ello.

Charlie le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te dije o hice algo inapropiado?

—¿Algo como qué?

—Pues no lo sé, insultarte o empujarte o algo de eso…

—¿Es lo que sueles hacer cuando vas borracho?

—Algo así. Por eso mismo no puedo beber. Me lo tengo prohibido porque ya me he metido en líos cuando era más joven.

—No, no, tranquilo. No hiciste nada. De haber sido así, ¿me hubiese preocupado por tu salud y te hubiese traído el zumo para la resaca?

—Pues tienes razón.

Charlie se tumbó en la cama, esperando a que le hiciera efecto el zumo analgésico. Se tapó los ojos con la parte interna del codo. Draco permaneció en silencio, mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en la mano. De pronto, Charlie se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las once y cuarto.

—¿Y qué haces que no estás cuidando de los huevos?

—Cierto. Pensé que lo sabías, pero acabo de recordar que estabas durmiendo cuando ocurrió: ya han nacido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

—Lo intenté hace un rato, pero ni te inmutaste.

Charlie se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió al armario. Cogió lo primero que pilló y se lo puso a toda prisa.

—Venga, vamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ir? ¿Adónde? No, no, no, no… Harry me dijo…

—Vas a venir y no me vas a discutir…

—Ya, pero que yo no…

Antes de que pudiera decir más nada, Charlie le agarró del brazo y lo saco a rastras. Draco obedeció resignado, pero no le gustaba acatar órdenes cuando en sus horas libres.

Cuando llegaron a la parcela custodiada por uno de los vigilantes, Charlie sacó su identificación y se la enseñó. El vigilante asintió y miró a Draco.

—Viene conmigo —le informó Charlie.

Ambos entraron en una sala especial para casos extremos como el de Pandora. Estaba todo tan sumamente protegido que realmente parecía eso una cárcel para dragones. Draco sintió cierta lástima por esos animales. Aunque no les apasiones, tampoco los quiere ver en ese lugar. Pero no les quedaba otra; no no meterla en aquel lugar, Pandora correría un grave peligro, sobre todo para sí misma.

—Harry… —saludó Charlie nada más llegar—. ¿Cómo están los pequeñines?

—Estupendamente y muy saludables. —Llevaba entre sus brazos un ejemplar de color naranja con reflejos dorados que a Draco le encantó; no podía negar que tenían cierta belleza, más si eran de ese tamaño que no asustaban tanto—. Están a punto de comer otra vez, pero estamos esperando a que llegue Jansen con el otro pedido.

—¿Habéis avisado a los suyos?

—Sí, esta mañana hemos enviado una lechuza camino a Wellinton. Tardará unos días en llegar, así que esperemos que tengamos respuesta pronto.

Charlie se agachó para acariciar uno azul con reflejos verdes. Estaba bostezando y se estaba quedando durmiendo. Pero otro de sus hermanos, el morado y rosa, empezó a chillar y eso los asustó, repitiendo el gesto de su hermano.

—Es muy molesto —se quejó Draco, tapándose los oídos con la palma de las manos—. Son como mandrágoras.

—No, los tricornios neozelandeses son muy escandalosos de cachorros cuando tienen hambre y solo se silencian al darles de comer. Y no necesitas orejeras. Las mandrágoras no se callan nunca. Da igual si son bebés o no. Esa es la diferencia.

—No tenemos mucho donde darle porque la comida habitual que comen este tipo de dragón solo se encuentra en las zonas del suroeste de Nueva Zelanda, y aquí es muy raro encontrarlo —comentó Thorpe.

—¿Y qué le vais a dar hasta que se los lleven?

—Hará cosa de un mes, pedimos al refugio de nuestros hermanos neozelandeses que nos enviasen algo de alimento para cuando naciesen. Pero nos lo mandaron al otro refugio, al grande. Y por eso Randolph ha ido a por ello.

—De mientras —continuó Thorpe—, le podemos dar algunas de las plantas mágicas que tenemos por aquí, pero no es suficiente. Es como un pequeño aperitivo para ellos… Al poco vuelven a tener hambre y a llorar.

Y, a los pocos minutos de haber sido mencionado, Jansen estuvo de regreso.

—¡Vengo con vuestra comida, mis pequeñines! —dijo sonriente, levantando una mochila y de la cual extrajo una especie de orugas gigantes que cogió con unas manoplas especiales.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco, arrugando la nariz.

—Orugas explosivas —contestó Charlie—. Son lo que suelen comer los cachorros de tricornio neozelandés. Como bien indica su nombre, suelen hacerse «explotar» falsamente cuando se ven amenazados por algo o alguien. Pero no lo hacen de verdad. Bueno, no hasta el punto de morir.

—Vamos, que fingen su muerte para escapar del enemigo.

—Exacto —contestó Harry—. Y su tacto puede ser altamente peligroso, porque si lo tocas, te puede explotar en la mano y quedarte sin ella.

—Así es —prosiguió Randolph—. El pobre Jamie no lo vio venir y… —Se llevó una mano a los ojos, recordando aquel hecho.

—¿Jamie? —preguntó Draco, de nuevo.

—Un antiguo ayudante de veterimagia. Después de aquello, no lo superó y tuvo que abandonar el refugio, porque se sentía inútil sin una mano.

—Vaya… qué trágico.

—Pero es por eso que usamos unos guantes especiales, para poder cogerlos sin problemas y dárselo a los bebés, que deben comérselos vivos.

A Draco le dio arcadas solo de pensar en comerse esa cosa. Pero se alegraba no tener que hacerlo. Bueno, a fin de cuentas, él no era un dragón. Y menos mal. Aquella cosa no tenía una pinta muy apetitosa que digamos…

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Charlie, acercándose a la puerta—, yo me retiro por hoy. Tengo a tres dragones a los que examinar y a otro que continuar con su entrenamiento diario. —Miró a Draco de reojo—. Malfoy, si lo deseas, puedes tener el resto del día libre. Ya mañana retomas con tus tareas de siempre.

Malfoy asintió y salió del lugar con él.

* * *

Gerard Fairburn llegó corriendo al refugio. Entre sus manos portaba la carta que una lechuza le había entregado. Era la que estaban esperando.

—Léela —le pidió Sharman, entusiasmado.

Fairburn obedeció y comenzó a leer la carta, que rezaba:

_Estimados compañeros de Rumanía:_

_Nos alegramos mucho saber que nuestra querida_ Pandora _ha estado todo este tiempo en buenas manos y que sus pequeños estén sanos._

_Sabemos que esta especie de dragón es muy frágil, por lo que partiremos hacia Bucarest en tres días._

_¡Nos vemos el 9 de abril!_

_Un saludo muy grande a todos y gracias nuevamente._

_Fdo: Aroha Bloxham_

_Secretaria del Departamento de Regulación de Dragones de Nueva Zelanda_

Fairburn se la entregó a sus compañeros para que le echaran un vistazo también.

—Un momento —comenzó a decir Draco—, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Viernes —contestó Harry.

—¿Y del mes?

—Pues creo que es 9 de abril.

—Lo que quiere decir que deben estar al caer.

No se lo pensaron más y se pusieron en marcha. Harry y Randolph fueron en un galés verde común llamado _Maldwyn_. A Draco no le sorprendió que Charlie se dirigiera hacia _Berta_ , la ridgeback noruega con la que llegó el primer día.

A Draco se le erizó el vello al recordar ese día. Volver a montar en Berta le daba pavor, pero también le traía al momento en que conoció a Charlie. Aunque ya lo hubiera visto con anterioridad —cuando se celebró El Torneo de los Tres Magos—, para él era un completo desconocido. Y ese día marcó mucho su vida; hubo un antes y un después.

Vio el árbol donde tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo a que le recogieran. Ahora, ya en primavera, se veía enorme y mucho más frondoso, más hermoso, con sus verdes hojas siendo agitadas por un ligero viento. Desprendía un fresco aroma que a Draco le estaba encantando. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, queriendo memorizar este instante.

 _Maldwyn_ y _Berta_ aterrizaron en seguida. Los cuatro compañeros neozelandeses se encontraban allí, sentados bajo aquel árbol que ahora les daba sombra. Estaban riéndose y bebiendo algo que a Draco se le escapaba.

—Kia ora, amigos —dijo una de las mujeres, levantándose y saludando desde lo lejos mientras se acercaban todos—. Soy Aroha Bloxham _,_ _Secretaria del Departamento de Regulación de Dragones de Nueva Zelanda._ _Nos_ _complace estar en esta tierra tan bella como es Rumanía. Ellos son Tamati_ _Platt_ _,_ _dragonologista;_ _Braxton_ _Backus, veterimaga_ _y_ _su ayudante,_ _Zöe_ _Wade._

Los aludidos saludaron también, mientras se acercaban a los anfitriones. Uno de ellos, Tamati, de aspecto poco amigable —justo el que estaba bebiendo de aquella extraña botella—, miró a Draco con desdén. Se estremeció, pues algo raro estaba en él.

—¿Y dónde tenéis a nuestra preciosidad? —preguntó Tamati con una sonrisa tosca.

—En mi mochila —respondió Harry, quitándosela de inmediato y entregándosela a Aroha—. Con sus pequeñas criaturas.

—Esperemos que no les hayáis dado mucho de comer… —se burló la mujer, mientras la abría para inspeccionar que todo estaba en orden; cuando terminó, cerró la mochila y sonrió—. Perfecto. Todo está como debe ser.

—A ver… —interrumpió Tamati—, quiero verlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Aroha—. Ya he echado un vistazo y nuestros pequeños están bien. Ya solo nos queda llevarlos a casa, donde deben estar y…

—Que he dicho que quiero verlos…. —repitió Tamati con voz tosca.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, Tamati? —quiso saber Zöe, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pasa que no me fío de los rumanos —respondió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Draco.

—¡Eh, eh! —quiso calmar Randolph, levantando las palmas de las manos en son de paz—. Calma. No somos rumanos. Y los que lo son, son de fiar. Creedme.

—Eso es… Hemos estado cuidando de Pandora y sus huevos hasta que han nacido y todo ha salido bien. Aunque tuvimos problemas con algunos maleantes que…

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Tamati sacó su varita, apuntando a Aroha.

—Que me des la bolsa. Ya —le ordenó, con la varita en la garganta de Aroha; ésta obedeció sin más, pero no entendía nada.

—Platt, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó indignada Braxton—. No es así como hacemos las cosas. No tratamos así a nadie, ni mucho menos a los nuestros…

—¡Cállate, maldita zorra, si no quieres acabar con las entrañas por fuera!

Backus dio un respingo. No se esperaba la respuesta de su compañero, mucho menos su actitud. No tenía ninguna explicación.

—Suelta la mochila ahora mismo —murmuró Draco entre dientes, con la varita apretada en su mano, mirándole con esa **mezquindad** que tanto le caracterizaba—. Suéltala o te arrepentirás de haber venido.

—O si no, ¿qué me harás, niñato?

—Draco, no hagas ninguna tontería —le suplicó Charlie, pero le ignoró.

—Ese hombre no es quien dice ser —comentó Malfoy, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Estoy de acuerdo —confirmó Aroha, que miraba atónita al que decía ser su compañero; negó con la cabeza—. Tamati jamás haría semejante cosa que…

El supuesto Tamati apuntó con la varita a Aroha, soltando a traición un hechizo no verbal con la varita. Pero Draco se adelantó y consiguió esquivarlo antes de que impactara en la secretaria. El falso Tamati miró al chico, que se acercaba a él con ojos llenos de ira. Le lanzó otro hechizo que esquivó sin pestañear.

—Draco, espera —quiso calmar Harry al ver que Draco no respondía a las súplicas de Charlie—. No hagas nada que pueda perjudicar a Pandora y a los pequeños. La mochila no está preparada para este tipo de cosas, si se cae al suelo o lo que sea, pueden morir aplastados y…

Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos en un segundo. Cayó fulminado en el suelo.

Estaba muerto.

Draco no supo cómo lo hizo. La sonrisa triunfante del falso Tamati se dibujó en seguida en su rostro. Vio todo demasiado lento. Escuchó a Charlie gritar de dolor, pero él no se pudo mover. Zöe y Braxton noquearon al farsante, que se resistía a entregarse fácilmente. Charlie consiguió quitarle la varita, pero Draco no paraba de pensar en cómo pudo matar a Thorpe sin siquiera mover un dedo. ¿Lo había hecho con la mente? Él era el mejor en duelos de los que estaban presentes y eso era nuevo para él.

En cierto modo, se sintió culpable de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Lo que pasó a continuación lo olvidó por completo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó hasta su habitación.

Estaba allí, de pie, junto a su armario. Quería coger algo de él, pero no conseguía recordar el qué. Se sentía frustrado. Estaba en verdadero shock.

Miró hacia la cama de su compañero, que estaba sentado en ella, con la mirada fija en alguna parte. Se acercó a él, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Sabía que Thorpe era alguien especial para él y todo aquello había ocurrido tan rápido que ni pudo despedirse de él.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decirle, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas—. Cuando murió mi hermano, él fue quien me animó a seguir adelante. Porque yo no sabía dónde meterme. Harry fue quien me levantaba cada mañana para que no me quedara en la cama sin hacer nada. Harry era el que me llevaba la comida a la boca, para que no desfalleciera. Y ni siquiera he podido evitar lo que ha pasado…

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Draco siempre ha sido muy malo consolando a la gente. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentó a su lado, por si necesitaba un hombro al que seguir llorando.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó sin darse cuenta—. ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Es lo que, tal vez, él hubiese preferido. Sabía perfectamente el dolor que sentía, ya que también perdió de una forma trágica a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro, ocultando sus lágrimas en él. Draco pasó un brazo por su espalda, queriendo consolar, pero no estaba muy seguro de si eso se hacía así o de otro modo. Estaba tenso. Tener a Charlie tan cerca, oler su aroma tan próximo a su nariz, era algo que le estaba nublando el sentido.

Y no era buena idea, porque si no…

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —le suplicó Charlie, abrazándose a él. Draco asintió sin rechistar.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Charlie se recostó en el pecho de Draco, mientras éste jugueteaba con su pelo. El corazón le iba a mil y seguramente el Weasley ya se hubiera dado buena cuenta de ello a estas alturas.

Charlie pasó su dedo índice por el cuello blanquecino de Draco. Sintió su pulso acelerarse bajo su piel. El chico se estremeció cuando el dragonologista sustituyó su dedo por su lengua y comenzó a recorrerla por todo su cuello.

Le estaba gustando. Y mucho. Sabía que no era una buena idea, que no era un buen momento, que estaba sensible y frágil, pero fue bastante egoísta al dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Se estremeció. Soltó un gemido que avisó a Charlie que estaba disfrutando con lo que le hacía. Le desabotonó la camisa y bajó su lengua por todo el pecho, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Draco gimió. Charlie le metió una mano en la entrepierna, que ahora estaba empalmada. Disfrutaba de cada gemido que el Malfoy soltaba y siguió bajando hasta que su lengua se posó en su enorme polla, que acabó lamiendo lentamente.

Draco se percató de que se había corrido en su boca demasiado rápido. Sus mejillas ahora se habían tornado de un color igual de rojo que el cabello de su amante. Se moría de la vergüenza. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando ese momento tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no quiso esperar más.

Nunca le había pasado antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Pansy. Claro que, pensándolo bien, él nunca había estado con un hombre ni mucho menos de la talla como la de Charlie. Y tampoco sintió por su exnovia lo mismo que sentía por el dragonologista.

A Charlie le parecía divertido su cara, pero no por ello quiso parar. Ambos acabaron completamente desnudos, continuando con varias rondas de caricias, besos, gemidos, sudor, gritos con el nombre del otro y orgasmos. Muchos orgasmos.

A Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza solo de pensar que estaba teniendo sexo con la persona que más deseaba en ese momento. Parecía como cualquiera de los sueños erótico-festivos que tenía cada noche tenía que calmarse con su mano. Pero esta vez era Charlie el que estaba saciándole con su sensual lengua, su hermoso culo y su enorme verga.

También agradeció que las habitaciones fueran insonorizadas, porque más de uno se hubiese escandalizado por la cantidad de gritos y gemidos que habían soltado por sus gargantas.

Ahora Draco siente miedo. Miedo de que, tras el arrebato que a Charlie le ha dado de repente, solo haya sido un modo de querer consolarse y no querer saber más del asunto. Estaba ahí, en su cama, desnudos, sintiendo las ligeras caricias que ambos se dedicaban mientras intentaban conciliar el sueño. Pero al joven Malfoy le costaba. Temía que Charlie no quisiera más nada de él.

Se sentía sucio y utilizado. Ahora entendía a todas esas chicas de una sola noche y sintió lástima por ellas.

Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ni se acercaba a lo que Draco se estaba imaginando. Charlie, a pesar de cómo surgió todo, jamás le rechazó nada. Al principio, quiso ocultárselo a todo el mundo por el hecho de que no quería que nadie pensara que no le estaba afectando lo suficiente la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos de allí, del refugio. Y la verdad es que sí que le había afectado bastante, pero gracias a lo que había comenzado con Draco, lo estaba llevando mucho mejor de lo que creía.

Más adelante, quiso seguir en el más absoluto secreto. Como él mismo le decía, era una relación que tenía fecha de caducidad y de poco les servía pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Y tenía razón.

Así que ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro, sin pensar más que en vivir el momento y dejarse llevar todo lo que pudieran.

Hasta que llegó el fatídico día.

Habían pasado la última noche juntos, haciendo el amor como jamás lo habían hecho, como si al día siguiente fuese el último de sus días. No querían que aquello acabase, pero el contrato de Draco únicamente era de seis meses y debía marcharse.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó Draco la noche anterior, justo después de darse amor—. ¿Ahora qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—No sé a qué te refieres. Esto ya sabías que iba a ocurrir.

—Sí, pero…

Draco no quiso terminar la frase. Sí, tenía razón, pero ¿no era algo que se podría cambiar? ¿No había, acaso, una solución?

—Podría conseguir algún trabajo por aquí, no sé, en el pueblo de aquí cerca.

—Sabes que no funcionaría. No tendría apenas tiempo para ti.

—Podría venir a verte a diario cuando tuvieras algo de tiempo libre.

—Draco… —comenzó a decir, cambiándose de postura en la cama y tomando una gran bocanada de aire—. Ya te expliqué que no va a funcionar. Ya estuve saliendo con la hija del dueño del bar donde me suelo tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y no salió nada bien. Y eso que ella venía a verme casi a diario, hasta que dejó de hacerlo porque se cansó de que no tuviera tiempo para ella. Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a ella en su día: esto es mi vida y no lo puedo dejar… Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Draco se quedó en silencio y pensativo. Se quedó a un lado de la cama con ganas de llorar. Soltó una pequeña lágrima que Charlie no percibió y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, él seguía allí, al otro lado de la cama. Aquella cama que tantas veces había oído gritar su nombre, en la que tantas veces le suplicaba que le hiciera suyo.

Y ahora quería olvidarlo todo.

Tal vez fuese lo mejor. Tal vez estaba bien tomar de su propia medicina, cuando se acostaba con aquellas chicas a las que no volvía a ver. Pero esto dolía más, porque esas chicas no estaban enamoradas de él, tan solo del placer que les daba.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, sin que él se despertara. ¿Para qué?, se dijo para sus adentros. Detestaba las despedidas, por lo que cuanto menos se dijeran, mejor para los dos.

Cogió su mochila, la cual ya la tenía preparada desde el día anterior —aunque con la esperanza de que él le dijera que la deshiciera en algún momento—, se la colgó al hombro y salió por la puerta, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al hombre que más quería en este mundo. Los ojos le escocían y tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero debía aguantarse las ganas.

Por él.

Por los dos.

Por todo.

Vio a Jansen afuera, preparando a _Maldwyn_ para llevarle de regreso a casa. Había hablado con él el día anterior, y quedaron en que le llevaría hasta Londres subido en el galés verde común y no en el ridgeback noruego de Charlie.

De verdad que sentía que era lo mejor, porque así el viaje no le resultaría tan largo.

Se sentó justo en la silla preparada para él, justo detrás de Randolph. Se ajustó las hebillas al pecho y, justo cuando le iba a decir que emprendiera el vuelo cuando quisiera, apareció Charlie como salido de la nada, con el cabello rojizo alborotado y la camisa mal colocada.

—¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de mí? —le gritó, casi enfadado.

—Es lo que quieres, que no sea tan difícil para los dos.

—Pero yo no quiero que te marches así, sin decir adiós. Sin decirme adiós.

—Adiós, Charlie. Cuídate.

El cinismo de Draco se podía oler a kilómetros. Y eso Charlie lo había notado.

—Baja —le ordenó.

—¿Por qué?

—Que bajes he dicho…

Jansen miró al chico y fue el que se bajó primero.

—Oye, no sé qué es lo que pasa con vosotros, pero os doy diez minutos para que os digáuis todas las cursiladas que queráis. Solo os pido que no lo hagáis delante del pobre _Maldwyn_ , que bastante tiene ya el pobre.

Sin más remedio, Draco bajó del lomo del dragón y se quedó a escasos metros del Weasley. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, por lo que estaba esperando a que se despidiera lo más rápido que pudiera para poder marcharse ya.

—Tú dirás… —le dijo sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

—Mírame.

—No quiero. Dime lo que me tengas que decir y déjame en paz. —Estaba enfadado, eso estaba claro.

—Muy bien, pero antes mírame a la cara o no te diré más.

—Que te den, Weasley.

—Espera… —le pidió cuando vio que el chico regresaba a su asiento—, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—¡A que me mires a la maldita cara!

Draco obedeció de mala manera. No quería verle la cara una última vez y que eso sea su recuerdo final.

—Quédate… —le suplicó. Draco suavizó el gesto, sin entender nada.

—¿Qué?

—He sido un idiota. Tal vez estaba cagado de miedo y no quería ver que en verdad no te quiero fuera de mi vida. Tal vez haya estado todo este tiempo poniéndome la excusa de que te vas para no aceptar de que necesito que estés en mi vida. Y quiero que te quedes.

—¿Y qué pasa con el trabajo? Ya tenéis a un sustituto.

—Lo puedo hablar con mis superiores. Seguro que habrá algo para ti. Pero, por lo que más quieras, no te vayas. No soportaría que me dejaras justo ahora.

Charlie se echó a llorar. Draco dejó la mochila en el suelo y le abrazó. Le sujetó la cara y le besó tiernamente.

—Está bien, pero… ¿cómo se lo decimos a Randolph?

Se echaron a reír. Ya habría tiempo para darle explicaciones.


End file.
